


A lingering feeling.

by liszttomania



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liszttomania/pseuds/liszttomania
Summary: “Has anyone ever told you that you’re kind of an asshole?”A choked wheeze escaped from Dream’s lips; he allowed himself a moment to appreciate and categorise the familiar crescent moon shapes of George’s smiling face. Those eyes, perpetually upturned. That mouth, stretched wide. The dimples…Dear God, the dimples.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 31





	A lingering feeling.

“Dream?”  
“Mm?”  
“Has anyone ever told you that you’re kind of an asshole?”  
A choked wheeze escaped from Dream’s lips; he allowed himself a moment to appreciate and categorise the familiar crescent moon shapes of George’s smiling face. Those eyes, perpetually upturned. That mouth, stretched wide. The dimples…  
Dear God, the dimples.  
The air in Dream’s room pressed heavily against his skin. His head reeled slightly, then rubber-band snapped back into place so hard that it hurt.  
“George?”  
“Dream,” came the absent minded singsong in return.  
“I need to go to sleep.”  
That caught his attention. George paused his game and stared into the camera suspiciously for a moment. Dream felt the room close in again. Then he landed on a pout, which was objectively worse, even if it meant he had bought it.  
“Stay, c’mon Dream.”  
“What?! You’re not letting me sleep now, is that – is that it?”  
“Oh my God, you’re so annoying.”  
“Yeah, so, you should be glad to get rid of me. I need sleep, George.”  
George sighed, and raised a hand to rub across his face. His sleeves were pulled up to the tips of his knuckles. Dream thought he looked tired.  
“Please? A little while more, come on.”  
“No.”  
“Dream!”  
Despite himself, Dream laughed again. George’s mouth twitched upwards too, even though he knew it was at his expense.  
“Please?”  
Dream let his head drop onto his desk for a moment. He thought about his bed. He thought about all the awful, terrible, world-ending things he could say, and he thought about saying them.  
“Like, half an hour more. Then I’m gone. You’re tired, too.”  
George nodded once, triumphantly. In the corner of his screen, Dream just about caught a cloth-covered fist pump. His thoughts were so full and sleep-addled that he felt like he was faced with a dialogue choice box.  
 _> Okay, calm down.  
>Wow, you must really like me.  
>I’m that much fun to hang out with, huh?  
>I wish you were here. _  
“Cute.”  
“Huh?”  
“I said ‘cute’. You’re cute.”  
George raised his eyebrows. More crescents. Dream dutifully filed that face away for later. There was a beat of silence, not quite uncomfortable, but not quite –   
“There’s no one else here,” George said, somehow managing to tinge his laugh with exasperation, “You don’t need to pretend.”  
Dream nodded. George couldn’t see him. He unpaused his game.


End file.
